


It Came Upon A Midnight Snow

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Winter, cards against christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Snow is magical, but does Castiel understand why?





	It Came Upon A Midnight Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layerzofplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layerzofplaid/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the secret Santa gift exchange through WeAreSPNFamily. 
> 
> This is also for @atc74‘s Cards Against Christmas drabble challenge hosted on Tumblr.  
> My prompt was “It Came Upon A Midnight____”.

It Came Upon A Midnight Snow

“What are you doing out here, Y/N?” Cas tilts his head trying to figure out why you are sitting outside in the freezing snow at midnight.

“Have you ever wondered what makes snow so magical?”

“Snow isn't magic, Y/N, it's science. When the air temperature…”

“No, Cas. It's full of magic. Yes, science creates conditions for snow. But, the snow itself is so magical. It's made up of frozen water molecules but isn't clear, it's white, or appears to be white even though it's clear, like a polar bear's fur. And every snowflake is unique, no two are ever the same, kind of like humans or angels. And when it falls the world turns white, everything and it all goes quiet, calm, still, peaceful. There could be a war raging and if snow fell it would still somehow seem peaceful. That is what I mean by magic. It's the effects snow has that makes it magical not how it's made.”

“Y/N, that has nothing…” Cas begins but stops himself upon looking at your face.

You wrap your arms around your knees and shiver.

“It's cold, we should go inside.”

“You go ahead, I just need a few more minutes,” you whisper.

Cas takes off his trench coat and places it over your shoulders. “Just a few more minutes.”

Cas sits down next to you completely unfazed by how cold the ground is.

For a while, you just sit there in silence, enjoying the snow falling, the serenity of it all, and Cas’ presence next to you. After a while, your thoughts spill out.

“See the way the snow almost sparkles as it falls under that lamppost over there?”

“Hmm.” Cas nods. “Sparkles like your eyes.”

“What?” You turn to look at Cas unsure if you heard correctly.

“Light reflects off your eyes making them sparkle like the snow,” Cas states as if it’s a well-known fact.

When you don’t respond, Cas turns to look into your eyes, places a warm hand on your cheek, and smiles.

“So, Magical.”


End file.
